


Alone, No More

by baileyd123



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bad Boys, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyd123/pseuds/baileyd123
Summary: Steve is struggling with his return to reality and school. With nightmares every night night, and mystery looming above him, he takes refuge in places he'd never expected. The adventure never ends for the world's best babysitter!





	1. Chapter 1//Friends Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I want to let you know that this story deals with homosexuality, depression, and abuse. So if that doesn't vibe with you, please do me a favour and leave this story alone. 
> 
> This is also a fan fiction, so all characters and the events leading up to my story are from the Stranger Things T.V. show. However, my story line is all from my little noggin, and have not been copied. 
> 
> So enjoy, be respectful, and bask in the glory of Steve and Billy being gay as hell<3
> 
> Story is also being posted to Wattpad.
> 
> -B

CHAPTER 1  
The feeling of walking through water overwhelmed Steve as he walked towards the school from his car. His jaw was tightly shut, while his cautious gaze scanned his surroundings; something he had began to do to protect himself. He felt as though something was about to pounce on him, but he couldn't move any faster than his classic saunter, and that made his lungs contract within him.

If only he could just walk faster...

Maybe he could run away...but from what?

A slender figure came into view and distracted Steve from his nervous breakdown. Nancy Always seemed to bring warmth into his life; even if she was no longer his. Her chestnut curls bounced around her sharp face as she jogged towards Steve, leaving her boyfriend, Jonathan, to huff and trudge after her.

Without a word, Nancy wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and squeezed. He responded by engulfing her in a much needed hug. Something about today hung around the two like mud on their shoes; Steve could even tell by Jonathan's close proximity to Nancy, that he felt it too.

"You doing okay today?" Nancy asked while pulling away from Steve, never releasing him from her firm grasp on his jacket. Her doe eyes, filled with mother-like concern, softening Steve's clenched jaw.

Steve sighed heavily, managing to calm his nerves by a bit, and looked the girl in front of him in the eye. He then allowed one corner of his mouth to rise.

"I'm trying to be," He said honestly. She offered him a sympathetic look, then let go of him to stand beside Jonathan, he promptly took hold of one of her delicate hands protectively. Not protectively from Steve, the two boys had become friends by force, but from what lurked in the shadows.

Steve felt immediately hollow as soon as she let go of his jacket, he longed for someone, anything really, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Even if it wasn't the most manly thing he had ever thought, he felt terrified to even leave his own home.

"Me too," Nancy said while looking at a leaf she had stepped on.

"Yeah same," Johnathan agreed as he tightened his hand around hers, but looked up to Steve. "It's so weird, but Will's already acting as if nothing happened".

Both Steve and Nancy looked to him now, that had caught their attention, Will had been through more than anyone else. And this wasn't the first time he had acted normally after something had happened to him.

"You're keeping an eye on him?" Steve's need to keep those idiots in line took over him as he asked the question, quickly realizing his pulse had quickened.

Jonathan nodded, calming Steve's nervousness. Nancy eyed Steve, noticing the way his eyes widened and went back to normal so fast, or the way he clenched both his fists and his jaw instinctively, even the way he watched the world around him as if he were being hunted.

She knew he was struggling, but Steve would never say anything.

The bell tolled from the school, making Steve jump out of his skin, and while Jonathan laughed at him like he was a circus animal, Nancy felt concern rise in her stomach.

She approached Steve once again and laid a hand on his shoulder; squeezing a bit. Both boys' attention on her now.

"Please take care of yourself, Steve," she begged him, holding his eyes for a moment more, then dropping her arm and walking away with Jonathan in tow.

Steve took one more look of the school yard, before pushing his legs to move to the school. Only a few people lingered in front of the school, mostly skids, and when he forced himself to walk past them, he could feel them leering.

Out of the corner of his eye could he see a Bon-Jovi wanna be, with a curly blonde lion's mane, and his button up top opened to his sternum. Steve groaned inwardly, hoping the buffoon hadn't noticed him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an annoying voiced nipped at Steve's ears.

"What do you want, Billy?" Steve ground out through a tight jaw.

The blonde bimbo had propped himself against the school's front door that Steve had almost been able to scurry through. A cigarette hung from Billy's cocky smirk while his eyes shone with excitement; his shirt barely covering his chest.

Seriously, thought Steve, this kid is on coke or something.

"Oh, nothing," Billy said in this airy tone through a wild smile. Steve was smart enough to know the only thing keeping Billy from hitting him, was the sheer fact that he had protected his little step-sister, Max. "Nice face, looks like I did a number on yah," he added, leaning in closer, reeking of smoke.

"How's your neck feeling?" Steve said in a hushed, yet menacing, tone, knowing full well that only Billy could hear him. Maybe he'd felt brave.

Billy's smirk never faded, instead a fire ignited in his eyes. He pushed off of the door frame and took a drag from the cig, all while keeping the same eye contact; not blinking once. He then blew the smoke into Steve's face, making him wince and turn away. Billy hadn't had a chance to respond, as Steve pushed past him and ran to his first class, coughing the smoke out of his throat.

Steve's first classes flew by, and soon it was lunch, where he sat at a metal picnic bench surrounded by pre-teens. The air was still heavy, even with the kids, as they all ate their lunch; it was so new to all of them, to be safely seated, at school, and un-bothered. Dustin, Lucas, and billy's step-sister Max were busy talking about some random game other than dungeons and dragons, while Mike and Will listened in on their conversation in silence.

Steve checked in on those two often, as so much had happened to them, he worried that they were still being affected...like him.

"So will El want to come for D&D night tomorrow, Mike?" Dustin asked, shoving his mop of hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, she's staying with us right now so she has no way out of it," Mike said. Dustin pumped his fist in the air and cheered. Confused, Steve looked at Mike now, wondering why El was staying with the Wheelers, when she could be staying with Hopper. Mike must have felt Steve's questioning gaze and avoided eye contact. 

"Perfect! I bought her some eggos to celebrate her being adopted," Dustin said to Mike. Mike offered a small, fabricated, smile and finished folding his paper lunch bag into a neat square.

Steve, being someone who needed to know everything, opened his mouth to ask why the girl was staying with mike, but Mike had seen his intentions and had differed plans.

"Steve are you gunna drive us to Will's tomorrow?" Mike interjected, panic only evident to Steve, as the others only look at him with excitement. Steve had never been part of their game nights, but the kids were overjoyed to have him tag along; most likely to have their own chauffeur.

"Uh yeah, I guess, but-" Steve tried to formulate a full sentence again, but was, once again, cut off. He started to get real pissed off with the kid. Mike was a bit of a sassy kid, but Steve had expected better of him!

"Great! See you tomorrow," Mike said, a look of warning etched in his young features. He then turned to his friends suddenly animated, the panic had melted away from his pale face. Steve planned, then, to interrogate the little shit after school. Maybe there was a reason Mike was nervous to say anything. "Lets go inside, I'm so cold"

"Yea, sure. I forgot my coat at home anyway" Lucas said while rubbing his jumper covered arms.  
"See yah, Steve!" The kids said collectively, gathering their things.

They got up and made their way back into the school, while Steve burned holes through Mikes back. He knew all too well that when the kids hid something from each other, shit was about to hit the fan, and he had had enough with fighting beasts from other realms.

What was Mike hiding?

!SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!  
Follow my insta, @theoryofgold. I'm just staring it out and would love the support!<3


	2. Chapter 2//Daddy Issues

CHAPTER 2  
The rest of the school day blurred by, it almost felt like a sick dream. Like once Steve got home, he would be attacked, or he'd get a phone call from one of the kids that something had happened. People filed out of the school and into the cold where everyone's breath formed clouds.

"Hey!" Steve yelled at the curly haired boy walking towards Jonathan's car where he and Nancy sat, too engrossed in their own conversation to notice. "Mike!"

Mike stopped but didn't turn around, strange, so Steve ran up beside him and peered down at him. The boy's face was emotionless and he had began to gnaw through this bottom lip.

"Yo, Mike, what's going on?" Steve continued to prod the boy, Mike's conflicted features freaking him out. "Why is she staying with you guys?"

"Look, I need you to promise to keep this on the down low," Mike looked around and Steve did too, noticing only a few people left to file into their cars and drive away, "because we don't want to start a...a thing, okay?"

Brows knit together, Steve nodded and encouraged Mike to continue. Mike knew there was no point in hiding things from Steve, who always seemed to have his nose in their business.

"Hopper...he's...he's disappeared," Mike said so quietly, Steve had to lean in to hear.

"What?" Steve grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him a bit in an attempt to shake out any other information.

"Don't freak, yet, El thinks she knows where he is, but we need more time before the others know and want to take things too far," Wheeler informed, meeting his senior in the eye. "Please keep this between us, okay?"

Even though Steve was a man of action, especially when it came to Hopper who had done so much for him and the kids, he chose to trust Mike and El. They were smart kids and had done this before, and while Steve had barely dealt with the psychology of The Upside-Down, he knew to leave it to El and Mike. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't worry, or annoyingly check up on the two to see if they were okay.  
God, Hopper being gone was a weird feeling; he was the father that their group had never had and protected them through everything with the upside down and the lab. Steve felt uneasy about him being gone.

"Okay kid, but you better keep me in the loop," Steve almost begged the boy in front of him.

"We will, Harrington," Mike promised quietly. "We may need your brawn again".

Steve let out a humorless laugh and patted the boy on the shoulder. His fingers itched to grab his trusty bat from out of his car's trunk and keep it on him at all times, just to feel some sort of safety.

Mike walked around him and to Jonathan's car, then hopped in, behind nancy. The three watched Steve from the car as they sped off, each with varying levels of concern in the eyes, making him feel like some mental case.

"Shit," Steve groaned while driving home. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Only a week ago was the dance, just after EL closed some portal in the lab, and yet something felt very, very wrong. Almost like the portal had never been closed.

I wonder if Hopp went back to the portal for some reason? He thought to himself while driving up his driveway and parking. After parking He rubbed down his face; he hadn't been sleeping much anymore.

His house was quiet. Both his parents had gone off again to who-knows-where, so he was left in an empty house with only his bat to keep him company. Speaking of, Steve rounded his car and took the spikey wooden object out from the trunk, constantly feeling the sense of security it provided, then made his way into the house.

His stomach growled painfully, making him beeline it to the fridge, only to be disappointed by old food. Steve had been so caught up in the goings on that he hadn't thought about feeding himself, especially since last week, he only now realized how hungry he'd been.

Almost instinctively, he grabbed one of his dad's long forgotten beers and chugged it, feeling some sort of satisfaction from the minimal nourishment. Steve decided he'd need some food in order to survive the next week with his parents gone. 

Without thinking, Steve found himself at the local supermarket. He looked around wondering how he had gotten there without crashing his car, while taking in his surroundings; praying he was safe. He found a cart and started his mission.

A box of eggos found its way into the cart, atop mountains of junk. Steve thought he needed to try these things seeing as the kids were addicted, he didn't really care-it was food.

"Was that all for you?" a brunette Steve knew from his school asked, while scanning the last of his groceries. Her hazel eyes ate him up with a wanting stare, her bottom lip was rolled into to her mouth as she bit it. Steve, not oblivious to the blatant flirting and really uncharacteristically, dismissed the thought of her from his mind. He had more important matters to deal with.

He was known as the player, ing Steve, in school; being with almost half of the female in his grade. It was something he remembered Nancy hated about him and almost didn't date him because of it.

But he was a bit different now. He was very cautious, compared to his usual carefree attitude.

"That'll be it, thanks," he responded in a flat tone, making the girls look falter. She hurriedly finished the transaction with her eyes downcast, then steve made his way back to his car in a rush.

Once all his food was shoved into his trunk he started to the driver side, but looked up when he heard yelling in the parking lot. He noticed Billy, a cigarette loosely in his lips, and saw how red his face was then noticed who was yelling at him-it was his father.

The man looked at his son with such disgust and hatred, that even Steve started to feel grateful his old man was never around. Billy looked nothing like his father, Steve noticed, but they shared the same anger. He wondered if Billy was truly a product of his environment. 

Billy noticed Steve, then, his one eye turning purple and almost-dried blood coming from his nose. Steve's lips parted, he was in shock! He had known Billy's father to be as much, if not more, of a angry maniac as him, but had never seen it first hand. It was broad daylight in the afternoon of a weekday, so a small crowd had formed on the sidewalk in front of the supermarket to watch.

"Walk home, boy!" Billy's father bellowed at his son, whose attention snapped back to him, emotionlessly. The onlookers watch with horrified expressions, "You've fucked up enough for today!"

His father stalked up to him, like he was in for the kill, and shoved him to the ground, then walked past the onlookers and into the market. Billy groaned and and cursed to himself, cupping his side that he had fallen on. Steve felt like his shoes had stuck to the cement below him as he watch billy tumble down, but was able to peel himself away and run to Billy's side.

Steve's nerves heightened when he realized that he had ran to Billy aide, and managed to not sneer at the boy on the ground. While he didn't like the blonde boy, he couldn't leave someone who needed help; especially someone who was just assaulted. It just wasn't who he had become.

"Here," Steve said, offering his hand to Billy, who had somehow pushed his upper body up to seated.

"I don't need no help, Herrington," Billy spat, not looking Steve in the eye, while rubbing his hand across his face to wipe up any blood. Now he had blood dragged across his tan skin, making his blue eyes shine through heavy lashes; some of his golden curls matted to his sweaty forehead and cheeks.

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Steve scoffed, leaning forward more to grab his arm. He assisted Billy in standing, then led him over to his car. Steve felt his cheeks burn, but not because of the weight on him, but because of some weird feeling in his chest. He brushed it off and practically shoved a grumbling Billy into the passenger seat.

He was quieter than ever as he sulked beside Steve while they drove away from the market. The silence was deafening, as Steve was so used to Billy running his mouth like a blubbering idiot. Instead Billy had his arms crossed over his chest and glared out the window.

They stopped at red light and Steve felt the urge to speak up, regardless of the nervousness that settled in his belly. He was tired of Billy being a fear for him, he just wanted some sort of peace in his life.

"Hey...are you okay?" Steve asked, looking forward out the windshield, then waited with baited breath. For some unknown reason, maybe it was that they had beat each other up so many times, he felt hesitant.

"Harrington," Billy ground out, still not looking at him. "Shut up".

Jeez. Steve rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh, the light turned green once again. He noticed how Billy somehow still had the cigarette, unlit, in his mouth, but chose not to poke the bear by bringing it up.

Steve knew exactly where Billy lived and once he pulled up in the driveway, he felt relief wash over him. Soon they could go their separate ways and not have to interact any longer, and maybe Steve helping Billy will encourage Billy to leave him alone. But maybe that was wishful thinking.

They sat in more silence in front of the house, until Billy dragged his glare to Steve who tried not to notice the perspiration on the back of his neck. Those blue eyes both entranced and terrified Steve.

"Tell anyone, and I'll fuck you up," a moment passed. "Got it?"

Steve only nodded, which was enough for Billy because he willed himself out of the car and hobbled into his house, closing the door with a slam.

Steve drove back home, shell-shocked. Suddenly the food in the trunk held little importance to him, as all he was thinking about was Billy. Luckily the Hargrove's lived only a neighborhood down, so Steve was able to be seated on his couch at home with a football game on, in minutes.

He picked an eggo waffle up from a plate, slathered with maple syrup, and stuffed it in his mouth. Moaning loudly, he finally understood all the hype over the things.

!SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!  
Follow my insta, @theoryofgold. I'm just staring it out and would love the support!<3


	3. Chapter 3//Double Trouble

CHAPTER 3   
"Steve?!" a voice cried out for him, shaking him from his sleep. Except, he wasn't awake, or was he? He gulped at the sight of a demogorgon mowing down on something just meters away, suddenly making his blood pressure shoot through the roof.

No.

Shit! 

Steve was on the ground tangled in vines from the walls of the upside down, so he scrambled to his feet, frantically brushing debris from his jacket and jeans, and began sprinting through the tunnels. They turned this way and that, making Steve's legs ache. He felt like he was swinging instead of running. Little floaties in the air blurred his vision, but when he heard an animalistic growl from behind him, he ran like his life depended on it, jumping over shrapnel along the floor of the tunnels and under hanging vines. His eyes began to burn.

He didn't have time to think, before he felt his body fly forwards and and fall face to the floor, something cracking beneath him. His face burned, knowing he was bruised and bloody already, but he felt something even worse.

The claw of a being crushed his legs, forcing a blood curdling scream from his dry lips. He had never felt such pain, the feeling of fire licking at his legs took over; he felt desperate. Tears pricking at his sore eyes.

God, he was so scared. He was alone, and in pain, and terrified that the beast above him would kill him. Fighting tears of fear that pooled in his eyes became too difficult.

The beast flipped him onto his back, his legs flopping to and fro, with a force so strong and then bared it's ugly floral mouth at Steve. Steve started screaming for all his worth, the teeth getting closer and closer, feeling his throat burn.

He couldn't die! What about the kids?! What about hopper?

The sound of a telephone ringing erupted around him, bringing him back to the couch in his living room. Steve stared at the phone bewildered and shaken. He was drenched with sweat and his chest was rising and falling at an unnatural speed.

It was dark out, but that didn't stop Steve's wild eyes from making out everything in the room, his senses were heightened. He went from impending doom, to being awoken by a phone in his room. His nightmares were intensifying, and that was not good; they were too real to begin with.

Steve picked up the phone with shaky hands, and didn't respond. He didn't know if he could find his voice.

"Harrington?" It was Lucas, he sounded unsure.

"What's up Sinclair?" He breathed, taking in his surroundings and stripping his damp shirt from his body.

"Are you okay?" Lucas questioned. Steve sat upright then, glancing at his wrist watch on the coffee table that read 4:13 am. He rubbed his eyes and held his head in his hands.

"Yeah," he lied, trying to calm himself down. "The phone just startled me, is all".

"Oh, sorry, I just...I wanted to ask a favour," the boy on the line admitted bashfully. Steve's Maternal instincts took over, no longer was he thinking of his own nightmare, but he was eager to hear what the boy needed from him.

"Sure, kid, what's up?" Steve asked, standing from the couch to stretch, he felt aching in his legs from where the demogorgon had stood on him, making it feel that more real.

"Well, things at Max's house aren't going so well, and I was just wondering, since your parents are out of town right now..."Lucas was beating around the bush, something that pissed Steve off to no end, and the kids were so bad with it.

"Dude, spit it out," He demanded, feeling a headache coming on.

"S-sorry, I was just wondering if she could, you know, stay with you for a couple days," he finally got out.

Steve's chewed on his lip when he thought of how Billy would handle Steve housing his step-sister, he thought back to last week when Billy was on the prowl to find her and ended up beating the shit out of Steve when he found her with him and the others. Of course they were busy battling an unknown entity, not that he'd ever tell Billy that.

But he had seen first-hand what life in Billy and Max's household was, and felt compelled to help her out. He just worried Billy would come after him if he did...

"Yeah I guess," He finally decided on and heard Lucas let out a relieved sigh. "But only until Saturday, okay? My parents would kill me".

The two decided that Max would come home with Steve after the game night later that day and that Lucas could come over whenever he wanted to see her. While they were only 13, Steve couldn't help but want what they had.

He had been with many girls, even with Nancy, but now he could never be with anyone. They wouldn't understand why he'd scream himself awake after hours of sleep, or why he kept a nailed bat near him at all times, or even why he could never trust anyone outside of his little group of kids, Hopp, and Joyce, Will and Jonathan's mom.

He chuckled to himself; he and Dustin had bonded previously over other things, but now they joked that they'd stick together since everyone else was coupled up.

Steve let out a yawn, then decided to tidy up his mess of junk food and syrup from the coffee table, seeing he'd had a guest for the remainder of the week. He hoped to himself that she wouldn't notice him having mental breakdowns and yelling from nightmares, but he concluded that it was probably better than being surrounded by Billy and his father fighting.

Steve found himself wondering if Billy was okay. If he needed a place to stay, although he would never offer his own home to that guy, sure, his sister was okay, but no way in hell would he be invited.

He showered, resetting his mind from his nightmare, and got dressed; a red windbreaker hung from his shoulders. With his bat in hand, Steve got in his car and sped off to class.

"You didn't tell anyone, right Harrington?" a velvety voice rung in Steve's ears while he made his way through the halls to his locker after class.

Billy looked like shit.

His blonde curls framed his purple and red face, and with his shirt unbuttoned to his navel, Steve could see more bruises on his chest and stomach. Billy noticed Steve looking and tugged his denim jacket tighter around him.

"No, stupid," Steve scoffed, and turned to his locker, opening it with ease. Then added, not looking at Billy now, "you look like shit, by the way".

"Oh fuck you, Princess," Billy growled. "Try living my life".

Steve looked at him then. Something in Billy's bruised eyes called out to him, he had a feeling Billy needed as much help as anyone but was too cocky and stupid to ask for help.

"No thanks," Steve replied with dryly, pulling a notebook out for his next class out and shutting his locker.

"Smoke?" Billy asked eyes downcast, holding a pack up to Steve's face. He felt the air shift, Billy was so obviously conflicted on asking Steve out for a smoke. Steve looked from the pack of smoke, to a gash through Billy's brow, then back to the pack again, conflicted himself.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess," he said, not really understanding his own actions any longer.

He followed Billy out to the back of the school, almost too eager to skip class, even if it meant being with some freak. He pulled a lighter from his jean pocket and offered it out to Billy, who was handing him a cigarette. They exchanged items and lit up their smokes, leaning against the brick school in silence.

Steve didn't like Billy, but he was human, and knew that his life was utter shit compared to his own, so because of that Steve chose to be civil and provide some sort of companionship. They may never become friends, but just for this moment they could be even.

"Saw Max packing some shit up this morning," Billy said after exhaling. Steve's head snapped in his direction, worry bubbling in his stomach. "Know anything about that?"

Steve gulped, he didn't know what to say! Billy could kill him over anything, "Uh no, sorry man".

Billy let a low chucked escape his lips. Steve watched him as if he were scared Billy would break out of his calm state any minute and kill him.

"Cute," Billy said, humorless, once again, then looked up to the sky covered by clouds. He then sighed, almost make Steve jump. "Make sure she's safe".

Steve's eyes bulged. Was he hearing him right?

"Look, I'm not trying anything, I promise," Steve found himself trying to reason with Billy who still leaned against the wall, cigarette in hand, and eyes to the sky. He found Billy's eyes were the same colour as the cloudy sky; something he had never noticed, but, for some reason, liked.

"Yeah, whatever," Billy flicked his cigarette to the cement below them, then stomped on it, killing the light at the end. Steve found himself feeling jittery around Billy, unsure of what he would do next. The boy then turned away from Steve and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Steve stood there, not knowing what just happened, or what he should do. Somehow he had escaped death twice that day.


	4. Chapter 4//Room-Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been writing so I have much, much more to upload! And thank you all for your support!<3

CHAPTER 4//Room-Mate  
A migraine pulsed against Steve's skull as he drove from Hawkins high with Dustin in the passenger seat, and four, very loud, kids crammed in the back seat. He had already given them a don't-fucking-ruin-my-car talk, to which the kids promptly dismissed. Dustin was busy excitedly hollering his speculations for the upcoming game of D&D while the others argued with him, and each other.

"Are you gunna play this time?" Dustin asked Steve, practically blowing his eardrums.

"Jesus, Dustin!" Steve retaliated, pulling into the Byer's driveway he had known all too well. "Use your inside voice!"

Dustin muttered an apology but looked at him with big puppy eyes, still expecting Steve to answer.

"No, I'm way too old for that stuff," He finally answered, parking the car. He noticed the patch job on the side of the house that had been hammered in once upon a time.

"You're 18, not 80," Mike sassed Steve who glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"Everyone out!" Steve ordered the kids, ignoring Mike. The four in the back spilled out and followed Dustin into the house; the scent of apple crumble in the air.

Mrs. Byers swooped around the corner to the kitchen with her oven mitts still on, and engulfed the children in a big hug. Her hair had been pulled up with a clip and she wore her work uniform still. It was refreshing seeing her calm and happy.

"Oh Steve," she cooed, releasing the children who scattered, then walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder. Steve held resisted flinching away from her after she, unknowingly, pressed on a bruise, and smiled at her. "You're healing up nicely"

It's true he had healed nicely since he last saw her a week ago. The bruises on his body had yellowed and most of his cuts had shut already. He had taken a week off of life to sleep, kind of, and make sure he didn't look to much like a human punching bag. He only wished he could do the same for his memories, and heal the fear he felt on the daily.

Steve found himself in the living room, where Mrs. Byers had set up a small table and chairs that surrounded it. The kids were already at their game, serious expressions on each face, so Steve plopped down on one of the couches that lined the room. Will's mother came around offering crumble to everyone, which Steve eagerly took and inhaled promptly.

He realized that, in this very room where so much had happened, he felt his safest. Even if the walls had moved with monsters and more tears had been wept here than anywhere else, he felt like he never wanted to leave.

He smiled to himself and watched for hours as the kids played. Sometimes they would start yelling at each other and sometimes they'd make Steve settle something. But he wouldn't choose anything else to do that this.

Soon it was time to go, and after dropping off everyone except Max, he drove back to his house. The kids had played for 5 hours straight, although they had mentioned they'd played 8 hours straight once, and even Steve had began nodding off sleep.

He showed Max the spare room where she would be sleeping once they got to his house. He told her she had free reign of the house and told her to ask if she needed anything. She had thanked him and silently got into her PJ's.

"Huh," she said while looking in the fridge. Steve looked over at her from where he sat in the living room, tearing himself away from the last football game of the season. She hadn't said much so Steve felt curious. She was definitely different than her brother.

"What?" he asked, watching her scan the shelves.

"Well, I'm just used to there being more beer than food in here," she explained, settling on an orange, then shutting the door. His brows raised at her, the game long forgotten.

"Really?" he asked, resting his chin on the back of the sofa. Max shrugged and leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"I mean, yeah," she said casually, but Steve was blown away by this information. "Both mom and dad drink".

Steve wondered why she hadn't included Billy in that. He assumed he was already a raging alcoholic as well.

"What about Billy? Doesn't he drink?" He asked, maybe getting too nosey.

Expressionless, she gazed at Steve, peeling the orange in her hand and chucking the peel in the trash. Before taking a slice of orange, she sighed.

"Yeah he drinks at parties and stuff," she said nonchalantly. "But never at home".

Steve was silent, then, and after finishing her orange, she said goodnight and went upstairs to lock herself in the spare room. Steve tried to filter Billy out of his thoughts by watching the rest of the game, but somehow couldn't even refocus on his favourite team winning.

Sure Billy had been a grade A ass-hole, but Steve worried he may be acting, or trying to hide his true self-as cheesy as it sounded. Steve knew that feeling all too well. Maybe not in a abusive situational way, but he knew trauma.

The rest of the week went by painlessly. It seemed as though Steve's old friends had moved on and he realized he didn't even miss them. Each day ended with he and Max, on separate couches, watching basketball. They didn't really talk to each other, and Lucas had come over a couple times to be with her. Steve had made them stick to the living room so he could monitor them, to which they groaned and complained about.

Friday meant basketball tryouts, and Steve was more than excited to join the team so as to let off some steam. He arrived a bit earlier than everyone else and began dribbling down the court and doing some lay-ups, to warm up.

Basketball was easier than every other sport for him. He had always been one of the top players and was always voted in as the team captain, but now he wondered if Billy would take his spot. Steve didn't know if he cared much if Billy won; he pitied him more now, than hated him.

After some time a couple more people showed up in their basketball uniform. Tommy, Steve's old friend, sauntered in with some random guy and glared in Steve's direction

Great, Steve groaned inwardly, if it's not one thing....

They began passing a tattered old ball to each other and trying out stupid tricks between their legs. Steve wasn't interested and continued working on his vertical. But when Billy walked in the room, shirtless, everyone stopped what they were doing, including Steve, and stared. The california barbie that he was, caught everyone's attention, no matter what he was doing.

Unaffected, he grabbed a ball from the big rolling basket and began lazily dribbling around the court. Some guys continued staring, but some went back to what they were doing previously. Steve busied himself by spinning the ball on one of his fingers, it was something that Nancy loved that he could do.

"You fags ever seen a guy shirtless?" Billy questioned those who still stared and they quickly looked away and started talking in hushed tones. The blonde strutted himself around the court, unkempt brows touching, his bruises less purple all over his body.

Steve glanced in his direction every once in a while, but chose to be safe and not make him angry. He knew Billy was a ticking time bomb. The air seemed to lighten as soon as the coach made his appearance, calling everyone to stand in a circle.

"Alright, boys," coach started, flipping through some papers on his clipboard. "Welcome to tryouts".

The boys whooped and started high fiving each other, excluding Steve and Billy, and looked to the coach for information. Steve began to feel just a bit insecure, as this year he felt lonely. Last year he was king, this year he was nobody.

"Alright, it looks like a lot of you showed up, but we can only accept 12 people this year," Coach explained, some of the boys in the circle began to look anxious and fiddled with their hands. But Steve knew better, he was one of the best in Hawkins, and coach knew that too.

"I'm gunna split you all into groups of five and make yah play against each other" He announced jotting something down, then looked up to Steve. "Harrington, I want you in group one".

Steve nodded and jogged to where Coach labeled "group one", then waited while the coach looked over more papers. He knew that group one was always the primary group. The one coach focused on more, as he tended to make them the main players.

"Hargrove, Tommy, you two as well," he added, Steve chewed on his lip then. He hadn't had to interact with either of the two most of the week, even though he knew it was inevitable; they were both great players.

Tommy ran past Billy who walked slowly to 'group one' and grabbed Steve's shoulder, an evil look in his eyes. But Steve focused on Billy, who watched him. Both faces emotionless, but something hung in the air, like they both wanted to say something.

"Looks like we're gunna be best friends again, eh?" Tommy said to Steve, a wicked smile on his thin lips.

"Dude, shut it," Steve snapped, looking at him now. Billy had silently stood a meter away from the two, just watching. "We're teammates, nothing more".

"Sure, whatever, King Steve," Tommy said with poison in his words. Steve swallowed and looked at his shoes, hoping to god the practice went fast.

And it didn't.

It seemed to drag, on, and on. Tommy tormented Steve, and Billy ignored the rest of the people in their group. Steve, sweating like a pig, threw the ball into the basket just as soon as the last buzzer rung. He had helped team one win the try out game by a long shot.

Billy uncharacteristically remained silent but proved to be a very good player, while the other three in their group wasted the whole game picking on Steve. He was used to worse, and didn't let it get to him, he had faced death, so this was nothing.

After the game, coach had left in a hurry-he was always late for something- but before he left he announced that he'd post the team within the week.

"Y'know what?" Tommy said to Steve while chuckling, everyone's eyes on them now that the coach had left, even Billy watched. "You aren't the king anymore".

Steve clenched his jaw shut, but kept his eyes on Tommy's. His fists balling at his side, god he wanted to punch this guy.

"You've lost your touch," he continued, walking closer to Steve. He wished the coach had stayed. "You even let Nancy go to that freak Jonathan?"

Now Steve didn't love Nancy's new guy, but he respected him. He know what he had gone through to fight for his brother and protect his mother. Nancy was happy, and that was all that mattered to him. They had become somewhat partners after fighting the mind Flayer together.

"Screw off, Tommy," He said, wiping his forehead with the bottom of his t-shirt. He had began sweating out of nervousness, but thanked the situation for covering that.

"Ooh, did that hit a nerve, Harrington?" Tommy continued with a cat-like smile on his thin lips, moving closer and closer to Steve as if he were a piece of meat. "You're just butt hurt that Nancy likes that geek and not you. She's moved on and you haven't"

Steve tried to ignore him, he was stretching Steve's patience too thin, and not getting into a fight was becoming impossible. Then he felt Tommy's hand on his shoulder again, spinning him around to look at him.

"Don't ignore me Steve," he spat, making Steve close his eyes, trying to control his own anger bubbling in his belly. "Maybe I could have a go with her too, eh?"

That did it. Nancy was precious to him and didn't deserve the kind of filth coming from Tommy's mouth.

"You know what Tommy?" Steve said, flexing his arms, getting ready to hit. "Don't ever talk about her like that".

"Or what? You'll get your little pack of freaks to get me?" Tommy challenged, leaning in so only Steve could hear.

Steve chuckled, humorously, and swung at him, hitting him square in the stomach. Tommy lurched, shocked, and fell to the wood flooring of the court. Steve pounced on him, then.

Steve threw punches to his old friend's face, loving the feeling of letting go. He needed this, he needed the feeling of having control and releasing all of his anger and fear. And he didn't stop, not even when the boy below him gasped for air, or when the blood spilled from his purpling nose.

It was only when he felt two arms around his stomach, pulling him off of Tommy, did he realize he had gone too far. The boy lay limp on the court, the whole team circled around him with horror on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5//Returning the Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for you ongoing support<3 I know I'm not the best author, but I really appreciate all of you reading my story.   
> You guys Rock!

Chapter 5  
Steve's eyes bulged as he was dragged away from the group and into the changing room. Dread overcame him. What had he done?!

"Get your shit, and lets go!" Steve heard a familiar voice demand. He turned around and stared at Billy, confusion in his eyes.

"Wh-what the fuck did I just do?" Steve asked him, hands on both sides of his heart d trying to calm himself down. This had to have been a dream!

Sadly it was not. Billy shook his head, his lips in a hard line. Steve watched as the blonde boy ripped his belongings from his own locker and whipped his signature jacket back on. He turned an groaned when he saw that Steve hadn't moved and was still staring at him in shock.

"Hurry up, Harrington, we gotta go before the coach gets back," He said, more gently this time, eye's flicking back to the door to the change room.

Steve complied, grabbing his bag and his jacket from his locker, like his life depended on it. The two left the change room through the back and sprinted to the parking lot where Max sat on her skateboard, waiting.

"Woah, what's going on?" Max asked when she saw the two boys approaching her, standing from her board and hugging it to her body. A defense mechanism she had learned over the years of being with her father.

"Shut up and get in my car," Billy demanded. Not in an angry way like he usually did, but more urgently, then turned to Steve, who stood dazed and confused beside him. "Drive home, we'll be right behind you".

Steve nodded, eyes still wide, and walked like a zombie to his car. He grabbed his steering wheel, wincing at how his knuckles burned, and drove home. Blood began dripping from the open wounds on his fists. He had never had an outburst like that, especially not to a friend of his. He began to feel sick, and full of regret.

Once he was home, he let both Billy and Max in, then locked the door. Max sat on the couch and waited, worry in her eyes.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She asked for Billy, who hovered around Steve, emotionless.

"Uh, yeah lemme go get it" Steve responded robotically, slowly walking to the main bathroom to retrieve the kit.

He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed. Tommy hadn't had a chance, yet somehow was able to hit him once in the nose. Steve hadn't even realized that until now, analyzing the dried blood coming from his nostril. He could only imagine what Tommy would look like on Monday.

After returning to the siblings left whispering to each other in the living room, Billy took the kit from his hands and began to sift through it's contents.

"Is it really something to have run away from?" Max asked, looming over Billy's shoulder while he dabbed away the dried blood on Steve's knuckles. "I mean it was just a school fight, right?"

Billy, concentrating on cleaning all the wounds, shrugged. "Yeah but I've never seen someone pummeled like that".

"I overreacted..." Steve admitted sheepishly, coming back to reality, somewhat shocked Billy was in his living room tending to his bloody hands. 

"Hell yeah you did," Billy muffled, sounding almost proud, while rubbing a cream into the cuts. Then added lightheartedly, "I don't think you're making the team".

Steve had come to terms with that. He wanted to beat himself up for almost killing Tommy; he knew coach would tear him a new one as soon as he saw him on Monday morning. He was in deep shit for this, at least Billy had saved him from that for the weekend.

"Why'd you help me?" Steve found himself asking the curly haired boy hunched in front of him. Max sighed and left to go to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"Look, I get that we're rivals or some shit," Billy began, finally looking at Steve, pink in his cheeks. "But you helped me that one time. So now we're even".

Oh.

Steve nodded mechanically, thinking back to seeing Billy's father abuse him, then looked up to the tv that Max had turned on at some point. A basketball game was playing, mocking him.

"But really, why'd yah beat him almost to death?" Billy asked in a hushed voice, watching Steve through his heavy lashes. He had stopped working on Steve a moment before, but found himself stuck in place between Steve's legs.

Billy wouldn't lie, he had never seen such hatred in a man's eyes, not even in his own father's, when Steve was on top of that Tommy kid. It had freaked him out in a bad way; he wondered what had happened to Steve in that small window of time where he and the rest of his little friend group had gone missing.

"I really don't know," Steve said honestly, starting to worry that his aggression was something he had taken from the upside-down. "I just...I just snapped".

"No shit, eh?" Billy said, standing and looking around. There were no photos up of Steve or his family, and dust had collected on almost everything in the house. He observed max in the kitchen as if she had lived here forever; she looked peaceful and not in fear of him nor his father.

He looked down at Steve, who stared at his knuckles emotionlessly, and felt his fingers ache to touch him. He wanted to make sure Steve was okay, because he knew he wasn't; especially not after watching him beat some kid to a pulp.

"Alrighty," Billy began, blushing from his thoughts, He collected his belongings and meandered to the front door. He almost felt like staying.

Steve looked over his shoulder, finally noticing Billy leave him, and felt a tug in his chest. He almost didn't want him to leave.

"Hey, uhh, thanks for your help," Steve said, trudging to the front door where Billy stood, looking somewhat hesitant.

Billy grunted, then looked over Steve and yelled at his step sister, "Hey, I'm picking you up at 4 tomorrow. I got plans".

Max only rolled her eyes and went back to boiling something on the stove. Billy shrugged, quickly glanced to the brunette boy in front of him, then turned and left. Steve stared after him, making sure he got in his car safely.

"Steve?" Max chirped from the kitchen, drawing him out of his trance. Steve poked his head from around the corner, catching her eye. "Umm, can we go to Will's place for the afternoon before my step-brother comes to pick me up?"

Steve's lips upturned at the mention of his little group of friends and nodded. She smiled too and went back to minding her own business. He bid her goodnight, locked the front door, then retreated to his bedroom.

Part of him was okay with the fact that he wouldn't be on the team; he had realized after today's events that maybe he should keep to himself. But part of him yearned for his old life, full of parties, girls, and petty fights with Billy. He missed the time where he had Nancy, and it didn't matter that his parents were absent all the time.

But then he thought of Hopper.

While he was babysitting Max and failing to join the basketball team, he was god knows where; possibly in trouble. Steve wished he could save him, he wished Mike and El would tell him, anything.

What was that annoying thing El always said? Something about friends not lying or some shit, but Steve couldn't help but feel as though hiding him from the truth was some sort of lying.

Steve decided then, laying in the dark on top of the sheets, that he'd help finding Hopper, even if it meant going against the kid's wishes. If there was no Hopper, Steve felt no safety.


End file.
